Double Cravings
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam surprises Jack when she returns to earth and has double cravings.


**TITLE: Double Cravings**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: G**

**SPOILERS: future**

**CATEGORY: R**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Sam surprises Jack when she return back to earth and has double cravings**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story after friends of mine Chris and Jenni told me that were expecting twin girls and Chris told me about Jenni cravings, so this short story dedicated to you Jenni, Samantha and Alison (they name their daughters)**

Retired Lieutenant general Jack O'Neill walk inside his and Sam new home. When he walk in the kitchen he stop and look at what Sam was doing. He though backs to what happen a year ago when He misses Sam while she was on Atlantis for the year before she came home.

Seven months earlier her went to visit Sam since he miss her since they got married after she was promoted and before she was a sign as the new CO and leader on atlantis. They were able to spend two nights together before she left for Atlantis. Jack was upset that he wasn't at the SGC to see her off since he was needed back in Washington.

They were able to talk through web cam whenever he was at the SGC but it wasn't the same as hugging, kissing, touching and making wild passionate love. When he was able to get time off it was five months after their secret wedding. Jack spent two weeks on Atlantis with Sam living her quarters.

When he left they knew that it was going to be hard on them both and didn't know when the next time they would be getting together again.

Three months later Jack received word that the SGC lost contact with Atlantis, he knew Sam could handle whatever problems there are but he was also worried for her. He knew his old friend Hank would keep him updated if there was any thing new.

Over the next three months there was no word till Jack received a call at 3am

"Hello"

"Jack it Daniel good news Sam called" Jack sat up in bed shock

"What is every thing ok?"

"Yes, Sam said they had to sink Atlantis, there was over twenty hives heading toward the plant and they had to deactivate the stargate so no one could dial there"

"How long were they under water for?"

"Three months, they had to rise cause they were just about out of power."

"So they got power now?"

"Yes colonel shepherd and his team went to the repercartor home planet, they were able to get three ZPM… Jack, Elizabeth Weir is alive, they saw her but she didn't see them just in case"

"Ok so they got power now, what about a rescue mission?"

"Sam said not at the moment but she ask for a transferred back to earth"

"Did she say why?"

"She said it a medical reason and would be coming home on the Odyssey and not through the gate"

"How long before she can come home?"

"Three weeks"

"Ok thanks for calling Daniel"

"I knew you would make you morning"

"Yeah thanks, night Daniel"

"Night Jack" then they hung up.

Jack decided to stay up since he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep knowing that Sam is ok but wondering why she couldn't come through the gate.

Three weeks later Jack was in the gate room with SG1 and Hank waiting for the odyssey to beam down Sam. He was able to talk to Sam in the last three days since he been at the SGC. Then they saw each other on the monitor he was happy to see her.

"Sam a got some good news for you"

"So have I what you news?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, what your news?"

"I'm bringing some thing home from Atlantis"

"Oh, ok" they talk for half an hour every day for the next three days.

"Hank do you know what Sam got for me?"

"No, but she did talk to General Maynard three weeks ago before leaving Atlantis"

"Oh" then there was a bright light and every one stood there in shock

"I'm back" Sam stood there with her arms open wide and a smile on her face She look at them then to Jack

"I told you I was bring some thing back with me" then she stroke her expanding stomach

"Sam your pregnant"

"Yes Jack with twins"

"Twins" he said in shock then collapsed on the ground

Sam walked over to him as the other father around. Sam was able to get down on the floor with Teal'c help just as Jack came to looking at Sam

"I'm going to be a father"

"Yes when you told me what you want to do when you went to Atlantis, well this what happen" He sat up and he put his hand on to her stomach and smiles when he felt a kick

"I miss you Sam"

"We miss you to Jack and it good to be home"

"Yeah it sure is"

"We better get up off the floor"

"Good idea" Daniel help Jack up while Teal'c help Sam up. They both hug the best they could and kiss

"So what is your news?"

"Well I got a double one for you"

"Oh" she raised her eyebrows

"First of all you know that house you like"

"The one I showed you after we got married"

"Yes it ours, it was on the market two months ago… I brought it" Sam eye widen then she wrap her arms around him and gave him a hug and a kiss

"Jack that is a wonderful surprise, what the other one?"

"I've been promoted"

"Wow lieutenant general, I'm so proud of you Jack"

"Same here Sam" then he gave her a kiss then they turn to the others.

Vala step ford and gave Sam a hug then the others did as they congratulated her and Jack since they didn't know about the promotion.

Week later Jack retried so he could spend more time with Sam and be there for her since she was five weeks away from giving birth and it give him time to do up the nursery before the kids were born.

Week later Jack look at Sam in the kitchen wondering what she was eating, she turned around and smiles

"Hey how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long what are you eating?"

"Slice pickles, chocolate cream and chocolate syrup sandwich" Jack screw his face up which made her smile

"Sam you sure got strange cravings"

"Want a bite" she shows him her sandwich

"No thanks"

"Did you get the ice cream?"

"Here is it"

He passed Sam the strawberry ice cream after she put her sandwich down. He watch her open the container and pick up half a pickle and put it in the ice cream and scoop some ice cream up then pick up a bottle of chocolate syrup and pour some over the ice cream then she put it in her mouth.

"Double cravings, I'm glad you're not carrying triplets I hate to think what you would be eating then"

The end


End file.
